


The Mark Of A God

by fandomnerd66



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Don't own anything, M/M, Slash, frostshield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomnerd66/pseuds/fandomnerd66
Summary: In Ancient Norse Folk-lore, there was said to be a mark that if imprinted on a mortal from a god/goddess, it would put the mortal under his/her control. Loki has found an interest in Steve Rogers and realizes that he could make all of his endeavours come true, so he gives him the mark but what happens if he who marked the mortal falls in love with him?





	

The Mark of a God  
Chapter 1: The Kidnapping  
Steve was heading to his living quarters so he could get ready for bed until suddenly he felt something hit him in the stomach which made him clutch it then dropped to the ground before he blacked out completely.

A few hours later:  
A van pulls up in front of an abandoned warehouse and two people jump out from the back of the van with each of Captain America’s arms on their shoulders and they dragged him towards the wooden door which had a security camera placed at the top, hand scanner on the left and eye retina scanner on the right.  
The man on the left of Captain America untangled his arm from his shoulder and went to the hand scanner then the retina scanner and the door swung open then slam shut when the two men were in.

The men were greeted by a soldier which told them that he would take it from it here and they would go back to the other tasks that the boss had given them, the soldier dragged Captain America’s unconscious body up the metal, creaky stairs before he reached a metal door and kicked it with his foot, the soldier kept on dragging Captain America’s unconscious body before dumping him on the ground in front of a man who was standing in front of a window which overlooked New York and the soldier said in a gruff voice with a Russian accent “Captain America, sir” and the man turned around with a smirk on his face before saying “Leave me and go back to your work but also make sure no disturbs me and if they do, kill them” and the soldier saluted the man before leaving the room.

The man walked up to Captain America and started to circle him while he ran his icy, blue eyes over his face then down his masculine body then ending at his feet, Steve started to stir and slowly open his eyes then the man said “Finally your awake” and Steve bolted up then asked “Loki, where am I?”, Loki walked over to him but stopped so he left a gap between them but he leaned towards the Captain and whispered in his ear with a smooth voice “You are in my warehouse and you are my prisoner”.


End file.
